


We Can Build A Snowman

by Endlesswriter03



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Prompt Fic, bughead - Freeform, first snow, holiday fic, married bughead, romantic, soft Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlesswriter03/pseuds/Endlesswriter03
Summary: For the holiday song prompt on Tumblr.  Prompt # 17: We Can Build A Snowman.Jughead and Betty's first holiday season as a married couple. They were all excited to decorate their new house when the first snow of the season begins to fall and well when it snows, who wants to be indoors when there are incentives to go outside.





	We Can Build A Snowman

We Can Build A Snow Man

Betty pulled her sweater tighter around her small frame as the chill of the house was getting to her. It was the early morning of a brand new day and she had many things to do such as put up the tree and decorate the place for Christmas because it was a very special Christmas indeed. It was the first Christmas she and Jughead would be spending together as husband and wife. She glanced down at her shiny new rings that glistened. She picked up her cup of coffee taking a sip of the bitter beverage as she formulated a plan in her mind. First thing first was the tree which had been sitting in its lonely little corner for last few days in a nice water bath to ready it for decorating.

“What are you doing up before noon?

Betty spun around to see her husband looking over the banister of the stairs at her. She smiled at the sight of his thick curls sticking up all over the place while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Did I wake you?” She asked him hoping that she hadn’t been too loud.

“No,” Jughead walked down the last few steps until he was standing in front of her. “I got cold and turned over to see you were gone.” He told her wrapping his arm around her small waist pulling her close to him. She smiled loving the way his arms always warmed her even in the smallest gesture.

“I’m sorry,” Betty kissed him on the cheek then turned to their living room. “It’s just that I have a lot to do today.” She pointed over to their tree that was begging for a little love.

“You weren’t about to start decorating without me, were you?”

Betty looked at him with wide eyes. “Would I ever do that to you? I know how much you love Christmas.” She smiled at him as he rolled his eyes.

“Now that is what a good wife would say. I will go and get the ornaments out of the closet and you can make me a cup of coffee then we will get started,” Jughead teased.

“That sounds like a plan.”

Jughead kissed her forehead before walking over to the front door opening it and stopped when he saw the heavy snowflakes falling from the sky to the ground which was covered in white snow. It looked like it had been snowing for hours because everywhere he looked he was greeted with a snowy kiss to the eye. “Betty, come look. It’s the first snow of the season,” He said to his wife.

Betty walked over to the door and she saw the gorgeous winter wonderland that laid just outside her door. “Oooh. We can build a Snowman,” She said dreamily as she watched the fluffy flakes flying everywhere.

“Let’s do it.”

Betty turned to her husband with wide eyes. “Really?” She asked feeling that excited feeling she used to get when she was a kid feel her being.

“I think it will be fun to build a snowman,” Jughead told her and they shared a grin with each other. “Afterwards we can come back in and warm each other up.” He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Betty rolled her eyes at him before making a beeline to stares.

“The last one outside gets the last massage.”

Needless to say, it was Jughead who got the last massage or maybe he just let her believe it because after all, he was a softie when it came to his wife: Betty Cooper Jones.


End file.
